powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 11: Enter, New Warrior Jun
is the eleventh episode of Choudenshi Bioman. Following up on the previous episode, it introduces the new character Jun Yabuki, who will become the second Yellow4 of Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Jun is the New Yellow Four". Synopsis After the passing of their teammate, Bioman search for a new Yellow4, all while they're pursued by a mischievous archer who doesn't realize what she's getting into. Plot After Mika's death in the previous episode, the team sets out to find the person who carries the bio particles which they are still sad over Mika's death. Peebo also explains to them about 500 years ago that they scattered the bio particles energy flash which their ancestors received. However, the genetics manifest itself to make an offspring for future generations. The team discovers a bio energy from the signal which Peebo tells them to form the Bio Robo to find the signal but they were ambushed by the Mechagigan. The group cannot stand the Mechagigan as Peebo tells them to find the Bio person they were looking for as they fled by getting out from the Bio Robo's hand while he's keeps busy on the Mecha. At the airport, Shirou and the group continue to find the Bio person as Hikaru is bumped into two flight attendants which turns out to be both Farrah and Farrah Cat in disguise as Farrah hits her with a knife which she injures her wrist. When both tries to kill Hikaru, an arrow shot coming from behind that nearly hits them. Hikaru noticed a girl in a hybrid native American and Feudal Japan attire is behind her which the latter smiles at them. Both Farrah and Farrah Cat becomes angry and remove their disguise and they confront Hikaru and contacts Shirou and the group about it and Mettzler ambushes her from behind. The woman watches to see Hikaru getting cornered as she fights off the mechaclones but was attacked by Mettzler only to be saved by Shirou and the group. Upon seeing both Farrah and Farrah Cat, they transform into Biomen. Farrah later orders Mettzler to attack the Biomen which the girl was shocked to see them while watching the turn of the events as she shoots her arrow from her bow as she directly hits Mettzler in the neck, knocking him down. The Biomen noticed her from behind as both Farrah and Farrah Cat angrily escaped from her actions as the Biomen follow them as the girl follows them as well. Meanwhile, Peebo is hiding from the mecha while inside the Bio Robo but was still caught. He later contacts Shirou and the group which they agreed to get back only to be blocked by an arrow shot. They noticed it was the girl who saves them earlier which she states to them "Going away? Wait just a minute?". Both Shingo and Ryuta get mad at her for shooting them with arrows which she tells them that she beats one of the clowns which they noticed it was Mettzler. Shiro gives her arrow back to her as the latter became impressed with their bracelets that they wore which is the Techno Brace. She actually figured it out their identities as Biomen. When she tries to borrow Shirou's techno brace, Shirou angrily backs off which she ponders to him. Shirou and the group are still saddened over Mika's loss and he angrily explains to her about it. The group leaves the scene leaving her behind as they tried to help Peebo along with the Bio Robo only to be ambushed by Farrah and her squad. The girl manages to follow them as she hits an arrow on one of the mechaclone's arm which is a shocked to them. The girl managed to defeat the mechaclones by shooting them with her arrows only to be ambushed by Mettzler as Shirou saves her by hitting Mettzler with a rock on his eye. The group then quickly dash as they thwarted Farrah's group as the girl still follows them even to the greatest extremes by sliding off the hill. They were later cornered by Farrah and her squad while the Bio Robo is being saw by the mecha. Peebo later discovers a signal which is the bio energy coming from the girl who actually follows them and Peebo activates the Bio Twin Punch on the mecha to follow Shirou and the group. The group noticed the girl is in fact following them as she slides off the hill which they helped her. Shirou recognizes Peebo's words about the bio energy as he looked at the girl's passport as her name is revealed to be Jun Yabuki. He then asks her if she came to the airport as she confirms it and she came from Europe for the archery tournaments. Shirou calls Peebo while inside the Bio Robo as it takes her and Peebo finally confirms that she carries the bio energy and she is a Bioman like the rest after the Bio Robo's eyes glowed on her. Peebo then arrives to see the group about the good news that Jun is the new replacement as Yellow4 which Shingo welcomes her to the team as Peebo gives her the techno brace. The team then confronted by Farrah and her squad and Shirou remarks to them that they were complete again. Jun finally steps in and introduces herself as the new Yellow4 as she transforms while Shirou and the group also transformed as well beats most of the mechaclones. Therefore, Mettzler confronts them as he multiplies his illusion versions of himself. Red1 tells Yellow4 to find the real Mettzler which she uses the Bio Hologram which she found out it's heart was beating as she summons her Bio Arrow and she shoots the arrow from Mettzler's heart as Pink5 compliments her shot. As the team finally defeat Mettzler with a Bio Electro Beam. After defeating the mecha, Peebo finally congratulate Jun as the member of the Bio Team as Shirou and the group gave her a round of applause as Jun smiles. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actor *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Although Jun Yabuki takes Mika Koizumi's place in the opening and ending credits as the new Yellow4, the initial shots of the team cleaning Bio Robo in the ending are never updated, leaving Mika in place. **In addition, no new transfromation sequences were made for Jun; her sequence is merely Mika's edited to start when the light completely surrounds her, hiding the reuse. ***In addition, starting with the next episode, Shingo/Green2's, Ryuuta/Blue3's, and Hikaru/Pink5's transformation sequences would be similarily shortened to match Jun's in both group and single transformations. Shirou/Red1 will keep his full length transformation sequence (with group transformations either just showing his or his alone before the other four together) until episode 17. *This is the second and final episode in Sentai history where a replacement Ranger doesn't appear in the same episode as the one they are replacing; the previous episode occurred during Gorenger ''(also involving the replacement of a Yellow Ranger). *In the Philippine English Dub, Shiro mispells Jun's surname as Yabuko instead of Yabuki while he looked at her passport and asks her if she was out of the country. DVD releases ''Choudenshi Bioman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References See Also (First Female Yellow Ranger replacement) Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda